


Forbidden Fruit

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair only wants what is forbidden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Published August 26th 2010

He was forbidden, that's what made him so desirable. If Malik had waved his hand nonchalantly and said, "Yes Altair, fuck my brother all you want, see if I care," then I would not have taken such a shine to him. I would have left him alone, ignored his advances. After all, what's the fun in doing something if you aren't pissing Malik off while doing it?  
  
But Malik didn't make Kadar available. Instead he did everything in his power to keep his little brother away from me. When I would coax the boy into a training session Malik would show up out of nowhere and take my place. When I would lean over his shoulder to help him study Malik would be there to pull me away into another task. His dedication to keeping Kadar's sweet ass free of my aching cock was admirable if not a little frustrating. I didn't want to hurt the boy, just have a little fun with him. From the sultry looks Kadar shot me when he thought I wasn't looking, that's exactly what Kadar wanted too.  
  
Yet Malik was insistently in the way, blocking my every move with a glare on his face. Almost daring me to step close enough so he could separate my head from my shoulders. I thought Malik was _far_ too protective of his brother, Kadar was a young man now, more than old enough to make his own decisions. Especially if those decisions involved bending before me. I could be patient though, I would wait for a time when Malik _wouldn't_ be around to jump between me and Kadar.  
  
Such an opportunity presented itself in the form of Malik being sent off by Al Mualim to assassinate a target in Acre. Usually Malik and I would be sent as a team, but the Master had decreed the target easy enough to make it a solo mission. When we were ranked high enough, all of our missions would be solo. I longed for the moment when the others would move out of my path in awe, when I would be declared a Master Assassin.  
  
This was not the time to be daydreaming though (besides, I was never very good at daydreaming anyway, Malik has always told me I lack the imagination necessary for such a task, and then he calls me _ghabi_ (Stupid) and jabs an elbow into my ribs) now was the time for action. If Malik worked fast he could be back to Masyaf in two days, I had that much time to bed Kadar before he returned.  
  
The minute I saw Malik's horse trot out the gates I ran to find Kadar. I found him studying the library, his nose buried in a book and completely inattentive to his surroundings. I was like a shadow as I snuck up behind him, leaning in close to breath down the back of his neck, "You will never make Master if you do not learn to concentrate on both your surroundings and your task," I whispered.  
  
Kadar would have screeched loud enough to bring the whole castle running if I hadn't slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle it, "Brother Altair," he panted, holding a hand over his chest and turning to stare at me with his exotic blue eyes, "You scared me!"  
  
"Did I?" I asked playfully, a grin stretching my face, "My apologies little brother...what are you studying? Might I assist you?"  
  
Kadar stuttered for a moment, "I-I would b-b-be honored!"  
  
"Of course you would," I said, pulling over a stool to sit close beside him, "Many would fight for an opportunity to study with me."   
  
Kadar's gaze was reverent, almost worshiping, as I helped him study various assassination techniques. As I spoke I made sure to touch him, a slip of my fingers against his shoulder, over his hand, brushing some hair from his eyes. Little things, yet I could tell they drove him mad. Where were you now Malik? Miles away as I prepared to defile your innocent little brother. The thought of plucking this forbidden fruit made the arousal in my belly flare almost painfully. Only through sheer willpower was I not hard right now.  
  
"Thank you for everything, brother," said Kadar, practically panting with repressed lust. His pupils were blown, blackness enveloping the blue.  
  
"Perhaps I could show you some of these techniques in my room?" I purred, hand brushing across the back of his neck, "Practice is important as well as study."  
  
Kadar stuttered so much he could hardly speak, "Y-y-y-yes I-I-I-I w-w-w-would like th-th-th-that," he breathed, leaning against my touch, perhaps without even thinking about.  
  
The younger man followed closely in my footsteps as I led the way back to my quarters. Another reason I had to wait for Malik to leave was that the two of us shared quarters, once we both went up a rank we would be allowed our own rooms. Until such time we had to schedule our dalliances for when the other would not be around. I admit sometimes I would make sure Malik was still around when I brought in a lover, if only to annoy him.  
  
"Alright Kadar," I said, taking his shoulder and lowering him onto my bed, "Watch what I do with my hands, notice how I can flip you...like this...and then..." I flipped him as I spoke, relishing the yelp, and then lightly put a knee between his shoulder blades before I ran my fingers across his throat, "Then when incapacitated...you slit their throat."  
  
"O-oh..."  
  
"Or..." I continued, leaning down to let my breath ghost along the back of his neck, "If you wish to see your victim's face," I pulled back enough to flip him again before straddling his waist and leaning down, hands on either side of Kadar's head, "Make sure they are pinned...before you strike."  
  
"Strike..." repeated Kadar slowly, tongue rolling over the word so sensually it was almost vulgar. His dilated eyes weren't looking into my own golden ones, but instead focused on my lips. It was time.  
  
"Yes, strike," I said softly, a smirk curving my lips, "Shall I show you?"  
  
A quick jerky nod.  
  
I swooped down and pressed our lips together, wasting no time in forcing my tongue into his mouth. Kadar opened perfectly to me, letting me fuck that wet hot cavern as my hands curled into his black hair and clenched, forcing his head back so I could move my mouth to work on his neck with my teeth. Leaving a series of bite marks that would be easily visible for Malik when he returned.  
  
"Ooohhh Altair..." moaned Kadar, hands fisting in the fabric of my hood, "Yes... more..."  
  
"Does your brother know what a needy little slut you are?" I asked, punctuating each word with a lick or a bite as my hands made themselves busy with his clothes.  
  
"Only for you," panted Kadar, arching under my attentive hands and mouth, "Please Altair..."  
  
I discarded the belts and the sash around his waist so I could open up his robes. The tent in his leather pants looked almost painful and I reached down to squeeze him through the fabric, just so I could hear his delicious cries of pleasure. My dexterous fingers made easy work of the ties on his pants and I pulled out his erection, lightly stroking the heated flesh while my eyes greedily devoured every contortion of pleasure on Kadar's young face.  
  
This was fun, but I wanted more from the boy. I removed my hand, drinking in his cry of loss, and started undo my own belts. I could feel Kadar watching me and it made my cock twitch in it's confines. I wanted that pert little mouth sucking over me, I wanted those moans muffled by my dick so each noise reverberated over my whole being. I licked my lips just thinking about it. Curse these robes! So many layers to get through!  
  
Finally I was able to free myself, a sigh passing through my lips at the feeling of relief. Kadar was looking up at me, a question in his eyes. I smirked and stroked myself, "I want you to suck me, Kadar," I said, and though did not phrase it exactly as a command, I made sure the tone of my voice made it clear I wasn't asking.  
  
The younger man shifted, pushing me down lightly over the bed so he could hover uncertainly over my crotch. One of his hands clutched at my thin hip while the other hesitantly gripped my base, "Brother," he said shakily, "I've never done this before...I don't know..."  
  
I sat up on my elbows to better watch him, "I have a feeling it will come to you naturally...just put me in your mouth, Kadar...pleasure me."  
  
The boy gave me a nervous smile before bending down and running his tongue along my swollen head, pulling a grunt from my mouth. The sound seemed to encourage him for he took more of me in his mouth, lips sliding down my shaft as far as they could go. I watched his cheek bulge with my cock and moaned as I felt his tongue swirl clumsily around me. As I thought Kadar took to it like a natural. I wondered if Malik was also so good.  
  
That thought brought forward the image of both brothers licking over my erection and I couldn't stop my arms from giving out and dropping me to the bed. I imagined not just Kadar sucking along the side of my shaft, but Malik licking up with him, one of them sucking me off while the other licked my sack. Oh...oh the thought of it would drive me to completion far too soon. I sat up on my elbows to watch Kadar lick a bead of precum from my tip, making a face at its bitterness before taking me back in his mouth. He was eager to please me and doing a fine job at that. Maybe too well, I brought a hand into his hair and tugged him back, "Enough," I said.  
  
Kadar pulled back with a wet pop, his lips swollen from the cock sucking he'd just given. Red like the seeds of a pomegranate. Fuck I loved pomegranate. I pulled him up my body and into another intense kiss, I moaned as I tasted myself on him. Kadar moaned into my mouth as I reached down to squeeze his firm ass, "Altair...brother...." he panted as I pulled back for a breath.  
  
"I'm going to take you," I muttered against his skin, tongue laving over one of the many bite marks, "I'm going to fuck you until you come, Kadar," I continued, "You want that?"  
  
"Yes! Altair!" he writhed against me, hands clutching my robes, "Please!"  
  
"Undress yourself," I ordered, sitting back on my hands to watch him.  
  
Kadar complied eagerly, tearing off his layers of robes and tossing them to the floor. I let my eyes roam over his skin, over the muscles of his chest and stomach. He was slim and sleek, his body spoke of agility rather than power. Like most assassins. He kicked off his boots and slid his pants all the way off, yes...I wanted that body... I motioned him to straddle my hips and rubbed my hardness against his ass, "Ah..." Kadar buried his face against my shoulder.  
  
I brought my fingers into my mouth to coat them thoroughly with saliva before bringing them back between Kadar's pert cheeks, I let one finger circle his hole teasingly and enjoyed the frustrated noises he was making. The cry that wrenched free from his lips as I roughly pushed in one finger had me shutting my eyes and moaning. If I watched his face while doing this I might come too soon. Kadar was too fucking sexy for his own good.  
  
I let the young man adjust to my finger before slipping in a second and scissoring them, stretching out his tight hole so when I slammed my dick in it would hurt him less. I wanted Kadar to enjoy this. I wanted him to come back for more. Soon Kadar was doing all the work for me, fucking my fingers and begging for something bigger. Who was I to deny such a request? I let my fingers slide free and Kadar moaned in disappointment before he felt the blunt head of my cock pressing against his greedy hole.  
  
I pushed my hips up while my hands gripped Kadar and guided him slowly down, "Ahh....brother it hurts!" cried Kadar, biting his bottom lip against the pain.  
  
"Shhh, Kadar," I whispered, just barely able to control myself, "It will feel good soon."  
  
I pushed in slowly, painfully slow, and when Kadar was fully seated on my prick I was panting with the effort of not moving. I had to give him time to adjust. Kadar let out a small chirping noise as he rolled his hips experimentally, "Oh..." he panted, throwing his head back and lifting his hips to press himself back down, "Yes..."  
  
I grunted, my hands clutching his hips at the feeling of his tight hole squeezing my cock so perfectly. I thrust up into him sharply the next time he moved up. Things had to speed up. Now. Or I was just going to explode from frustrated lust. Kadar was a smart boy and he got the idea, the rolling of his hips picked up quickly and soon I didn't have to thrust at all. I just watched open mouthed as Kadar rode my erection with abandon, muscles clenching as he jerked up and down, mouth letting out the most beautiful cries of pleasure.  
  
Kadar's hard prick bobbed between his legs and I let one hand move from his hip to wrap around him, stroking him heavily in time with the fucking. My ears were filled the sounds of our moaning and the slapping of skin on skin as Kadar rode me like a stallion. The site of my own dick disappearing into his hot hole was driving me mad. I let my other hand tug him down slightly and Kadar let his hands rest on my chest. He almost screamed as this new angle meant every thrust had me brushing his prostate.  
  
I was so fucking close, my orgasm was building at the base of my cock ready to be set free. My hand squeezed Kadar and I stroked faster. I wanted him to come first, I wanted to feel him squeezing around me as he sprayed his semen over my chest. I bit my lip as I imagined him cleaning me with his tongue. Greedily licking up his own release.  
  
Kadar arched as yelled my name as a flick from my thumb set off his own orgasm. Spurts of white splattered over my chest and stomach, beads rolling down my still stroking hand, "Keep moving!" I panted, my hips no longer able to stay still I fucked Kadar as he rolled down on me. He was convulsing around me in his release and that was all I needed to rip my orgasm free. I moaned loudly and thrust up one last time, holding myself in as far as I could go as wave after wave of come filled up Kadar's hole until it rolled down my shaft to get caught in the dark curly hair below.  
  
My body relaxed and Kadar collapsed down on top of me with a small cry. We were sticky, hot, covered in sweat and come.  
  
I couldn't wait to do it again.  
  
Nothing was sweeter than forbidden fruit.


End file.
